Caught Between A Rock And A Hard Place
by effinsusie
Summary: Kagome stumbles upon a secluded bay...


The sun was high, and bright, and scorching. And the ocean's gift of the boulder encased sound made a comfortable and tempting respite from the sweltering summer heat. But as much as Kagome wanted to toss her expensive sunglasses aside and enter the bay with a dive that would make her swim instructor proud, she held her urges back to remain sprawled on her back, on a terrycloth towel that protected her fragile form from the smooth rock beneath.

For, though her need to cool off from the humid early august day was great, it appeared that an entirely different set of urges would take precedent.

It had been three days since she first stumbled upon her own personal oasis. Venturing far from the village in search of the elusive herb that would aid Miroku in tempering the effects of his most recently acquired rash.

She was on her knees in the brush, inspecting a promising set of leaves more closely, when the unavoidable call of a familiar set of youki beckoned her to it with its alluring pull.

Pushing the branches of a low tree aside, she was greeted with the pleasing sight of sparkling blue water that stretched far out into the horizon. Several towering boulders would cut off most access to the never-ending sea ahead, and though the beauty of nature was unmistakably vast, the high, smooth rock in every direction provided an air of solitude.

But it appeared that the air had mislead her. For just as she was making to venture ahead, to assess her newly discovered land, a figure appeared atop the rockface; high above and across the cut.

Her breath caught as she spotted him, and she stopped her progress forward instantly.

Long white hair flitted in the much-needed breeze that offered relief from the previously stagnant air surrounding them. Blindingly pale skin seemed to reflect the rays harshly back into her eyes, but she would take on the task of adjusting her pupils so that she may continue taking in the heart-stopping sight he made.

Even in the short distance that separated them, and with her weak human eyes that refused to do him justice, every tempting definition in his form was worthy of admiration. His bare, muscled torso was lean and lithe, and the profiling lines of his devastatingly strong arms were offered to her like a wonderful gift from the gods; presented to her tantalizingly with the light of the sun shining behind him welcomingly.

His powerful legs were bared for her pleasure as well, and her breath caught as it she took in the previously unseen garment that covered his maleness... The only stitch of clothing he was annoyingly donning. She couldn't help but loath the fabric, despite licking her lips as she admired it from the surrounding bush. And realizing her trespass, she instinctively ducked further so as not to be discovered.

She felt guilty for peeping, but only for a moment. She considered that this may be a certain rashy monk's MO, and she felt that perhaps she should go easy on him the next time- and there would be a next time- she and Sango caught him peeping on them in the hot springs.

She worried that he would discover her voyeurism. He was a demon, after all. A very strong, very smart, very powerful demon. And if she could detect his youki, he could surely sense her aura. Probably for miles. But he never looked her way, not once. He only stretched his neck, and his arms, and the expanse of his back.

Reaching as high as he could, and bending slightly to each side, he seemed to be testing the bounds of his traps and scapulas, before crouching low and pulling his arms crossways- one at a time. Finally standing to full height once more, he leaped.

Summersaulting twice in the air, he forcefully fell head fist to the still bay below, letting his fingertips pierce through the water like arrows that made way for his invading, impressive form.

The resounding splash tore her from her stupor, and she hoped that the body that he was now submerged in muffled his superior hearing enough to prevent the resulting gasp from her lips from reaching his elfin ears.

Deciding not to push her luck, and risk his wrath upon ultimately discovering her irises offense on his haughty person, she quickly retreated.

But she would be back the following day. Same time, same place. She considered that her odds were low. Though he seemed to travel haphazardly, with no particular purpose, she knew better. There appeared to be neither rhyme nor reason to his path's daily movements; but there was a method to his madness.

He patrolled his territory. And vast as it was, she figured that this particular appearance in this particular setting was one stop on many as he inspected and assessed his lands.

Where a threat was emerging, he would be there. To remind it of its place, or else inform it of his own.

Where order was required, or trouble was to be settled, he would be there. Not involving himself in every petty, unnecessary squirmish... unless it pleased him to do so. But he would be constantly appraised of every goings-on in his lands, to insert himself as he saw fit.

She was certain that his appearance in the bay was a one-off. A brief respite from his travels-and the heat of the day, and perhaps a minor break from his ongoing duty that seemed to have no end.

But as she waited, and watched, she was finally rewarded by his glorious return at the top of the boulder.

This time, he was clothed in his usual attire. And she tried not to acknowledge her disappointment as she took in his familiar garments. But before she could scold herself for her hormone-raddled teenage desires, she was rewarded as he made to remove them; shedding them quickly, though not quick enough, in her perverted opinion, before folding them neatly and placing them on the ground off to the side.

She bit her lip as he dove once more, but this time, she was bolder. She had masked her aura upon her approach, and was confident she would not be discovered. She had come all this way, and she was determined to make her trip worth her while.

She peeked to the glistening sound far below, and watched as he reentered the surface of the water's crest. Offering his face to the sun's oppressive rays, he performed a basic backstroke, though nothing about it appeared basic to her at all.

His movements were graceful. Mesmerizing, as he glided along the water's surface with eyes closed and chin high. He would disappear briefly to the depths below, only to emerge once again, and traveling the length of the bay with deceptively purposeless movements.

She watched in awe as he used his demonic powers to finally remove himself from the water with poise, and fly back up to the high rock above, only to repeat the process.

She watched for a time, before heading back the way she came, lest she get caught. The following day would see to the same result, and she would stay to observe longer still. She couldn't help but feel a bit like the Jane Goodall of dog demons as she tracked his motions, committing them to memory. Only she would access this part of her traitorous mind later, when she was in her hut alone.

This time, she had a new plan. She arrived even earlier still. She was confident enough by now that she had somewhat of a grasp on his swimming schedule. She was relieved to find that the private, beachy bay was empty, and whipped out her towel like a tablecloth, before laying on her back atop it.

She had ventured past the bush, and was on the opposing side of the bay that the youkai lord normally claimed as his own at the higher boulder across the way.

She normally wore a modest- for her era- one-piece swimsuit when she bathed with Inuyasha and the gang. But she decided that this was a prime opportunity to showcase the scanty bikini that she had been too shy to actually put to use... until now.

Wearing only that, and her sunglasses, she stuck her favorite treat in her mouth as she rubbed sunscreen on her fair features. And she waited.

It had been nearly an hour, and she began to worry that he had made use of the bay to his heart's content, and moved on. Or perhaps, he had noticed her this time and opted to avoid his usual routine.

She was startled by his obnoxious stealth, and black boots appeared at her side out of nowhere. She was proud of herself for not flinching at the intrusion, though she was sure he could probably sense her rapid heartrate as he shook her from her musings.

"Oh! Hey, Sesshoumaru." She tried to sound nonchalant. "What are you doing here?"

She was grateful for the dark glasses, that were helping hide the deception in her eyes as his own bore into her face.

His face was passive, and he took a long, appraising moment before finally deigning to answer.

"You are trespassing on This One's private sound."

"It is? Oh, sorry."

She couldn't look his way when she made her excuses.

"I didn't know you came here."

He fixed her with a doubtful glare.

"Hn. Then I must have been mistaken. Perhaps it was a different miko that I have sensed watching on as I enjoyed these waters for the past three days."

Damn. He _could_ sense her. Why didn't he say anything? She tried not to sputter as her brain worked to form an answer, but all thought process halted as he made to remove his clothing.

She snapped her head back upward, doing her best not to openly ogle, but her eyes slanted his way at their own accord.

His top hit the ground near her head, followed by the rest, and he folded his garments neatly before placing them at her side. His swords were placed atop them, and the sweat which initiated at the sun's imposing heat doubled. Tripled.

"Do not worry yourself. It is large enough for us both to enjoy."

"Uh, you're talking about the beach, right?"

A raised eyebrow, and eventually a smirk, were all she would receive for an answer.

"Since you are here, I shall put you to use."

She gulped in response, as she considered the possibilities.

"Eh?" Eloquent, as always...

"Guard them," he commanded, before jumping to his boulder in one graceful leap.

He was trusting her with his clothes. With his swords? It was... flattering.

Sure, none in their right mind would lay a hand on what was his. And this place was so secluded that it was unlikely any would happen upon them. But still... the gesture was appreciated.

She tried not to look obvious as she admired him from her vantage point. His dives, and subsequent laps, and everything in between... He would repeat the process several times, lifting himself back up to the top of the boulder and amercing himself in the cool depths of the sea once again.

It was an incredibly hot day during this incredibly hot summer, and she was more than tempted to join him in the refreshment below. But before she could gain the courage, he was at her side again.

Water dripped from his form as he wrung his hair out to his other side, and he sat beside her, though not acknowledging her openly.

It took all she had to return the favor. Sneaky, sideways glances were heavily rewarded.

Though the heat was great, his nipples hardened when exposed to the breeze after the wetness they had endured. And though she had not been in the water at all, she was contending with her own wetness issues. She was mortified, as she was certain he could sense it. At least he had the decency not to comment.

Bending his knees against his firm chest, he encased them in his wrapping arms, as he continued to stare off into the distance.

The heat from his proximity rivaled that of the near-noon sun, and him finally drawing his attention her way was by no means helping matters.

After regarding her a moment, his arms crossed into her personal bubble, and he removed the sunglasses from her sun-reddened face.

He only inspected the strange object a moment before donning them himself, without a trace of reaction giving away his intentions.

"By all means, help yourself!"

He looked down at her a moment, and she tried to hide her amusement.

Damn, he looked cool. But it was also funny, and a smirk played at her features.

Apparently taking her invitation to heart, he reached her way again to remove the tootsie pop from her mouth by the stick.

She allowed it to pass from her lips, and without pausing even a moment, he put it in his mouth at let it protrude.

The taste of the candy was pleasing, and he surmised it was in no small part due to the flavor of her saliva that crackled with reiki remaining on the overly sweet treat.

His stoic mask was amusing as his new accessories warred with his usually placid façade.

She couldn't help but scoff with laughter as she resigned herself to his thievery. Not that she really had much choice.

"Would you like anything else?" She asked sarcastically.

"I'm kind of running out of stuff for you to take."

He looked down at her a moment, and his lingering gaze on her exposed form caused a slight blush to her already colored face.

"If I asked for your top, would you allow me to have it?"

She flushed. Surely, he must be teasing. Two could play at that game.

"Only if you promise to wear it." Her smirk was met with a blank stare for a moment, and she feared that she might have overstepped her bounds. But when the side of his mouth upturned slightly, she was able to relax, if only a bit.

He watched as she turned onto her stomach, and didn't hide his perusal of her form. The bathing outfit she was wearing left nothing to the imagination. And his eyes drew to her backside as the thin material rode up on her cheeks slightly.

"As long as you're hear, why don't you make yourself useful." Her face was on her arms as she faced in the opposite direction.

This time, it was his mind that was racing with the possibilities of her statement.

"You see that tube?" Looking between them on her towel, he regarded the odd-smelling package of cream that what laying at her side.

"I can't reach my back. Would you mind?"

"For what purpose?"

"Humans burn in the sun. It will protect my skin."

He considered her request, and lifted the tube to his nostrils. The scent was quite pungent, but he squeezed some onto his hand none the less.

"Your skin is pretty pale. Would you like some?" She assumed demons wouldn't need any protection, but since he was taking everything else in her possession today...

"Unnecessary," he confirmed, before moving to straddle her ass. She was surprised by the action, but not at all bothered by it.

She grunted at the contact, and hissed as the cool paste was smeared onto her back with one hand.

Coating his other in the goo, he now used both to rub it meticulously into her skin.

She tried not to moan as his hands worked their magic. And when he pulled at the ties to her bikini top to loosen it, her eyes widened at the audacity.

He pulled the strings aside to expose her full back to his touch, and once her shock wore off, she smiled in contentment.

"You don't like tan lines?"

"I would not put it as such."

She felt that she was more than covered as he continued his attentions, but she was by no means willing to stop him as he rubbed the lotion into her.

Traveling his deadly hands across her shoulder blades, he tutted as he used his hand to inspect a hard lump in her rhomboid.

She moaned in painful pleasure as he pressed harder into the knot. Soon, all his attention was placed on the offending spot.

"My brother has been negligent," he accused.

"I just pulled a muscle. It's no big deal."

"This has been here for some time. A good alpha sees to the needs of his pack."

She wanted to defend her protector, but words failed her as he deftly rubbed the soreness from her body.

"Ung...I'm so stiff!" she complained.

'So am I.'

She whimpered at the loss as he finally rose to remove himself. But as he reclaimed his place beside her, he spurted more sunscreen in his hand to repeat the process on the backs of her legs.

Rubbing slowly and firmly down her thighs and calves, she moaned in relief as he took her foot into his care. Massaging the arches, he rubbed his thumbs into each, before pressing against each of her toes.

Adding another small dab to his palm, he smeared it between his hands before rubbing them into her backside. She couldn't help from grinding into the ground below once or twice as he grabbed and squeezed the fleshy mounds.

Once thoroughly coated, he retreated to his previous position beside her. She turned to face him, keeping her chest pressed to the ground, as her untied straps would see to revealing more that she had intended.

"Thanks," she gasped, and he inclined his head in response.

"Flip over," he demanded, squirting more sunscreen into his palm.

"Uh, that's okay. I already did my front."

He fixed her with a long, heated stare.

"Flip over." He wasn't one for repeating himself, and she took the command seriously.

Slowly and hesitantly, she obeyed. Pressing her top against her chest so that it wouldn't fall, she let it lay loosely across her chest as she moved to lay on her back.

He straddled her again, and she couldn't look his way as he rubbed his smooth palms over the top of her chest. Skipping over her fabric, he moved to her belly, causing her to hiss at the caress.

He ran his hands over her hips, and the motions initiated trembling as he made tender contact with the tops of her thighs. As his hands continued their journey back upward, they slipped beneath the skimpy material at her hip bones, barely avoiding the inboard hair between his hands.

She arched her back as he slid his hands beneath the straps, and she wanted desperately for him to touch her more intimately. And much more firmly. But he didn't.

He pulled his hands from her bottoms, and placed them back over her navel, and slowly drug them back upward.

When he reached her shoulders again, he hooked his fingers under the ties at her top. When he moved to drag what remained of her dignity down her arms, she crossed them to halt his progress.

Covering her chest, she looked into his eyes. He could easily have continued on. He was much stronger that she was. He even could have shredded them with a flick of his wrist if he so chose. But his golden irises bored into hers, and seemed to be pleading for permission. Permission she was far too willing to grant.

They both waited a breathless second, before she broke the tension.

"Remember our deal. If you take it, you have to wear it," she threatened teasingly, earning a smirk for her efforts.

A tug at the fabric coaxed her to relax her hold on herself, and she allowed him to remove the flimsy top to expose her ample breasts to the elements... And to him.

His eyes never left her chest as he pulled the bikini top from her, and placed it to dangle off his head like a crown. Despite her initial embarrassment, she raised an eyebrow at his actions.

"You did not specify where I had to wear it."

She meant to retort, but when he placed his palms over her tits to rub the lotion fully around them, she could only throw her head back and moan at the delicious contact.

He squeezed, and caressed, and saw to coating them completely. And when the last of the sunscreen was removed from his hands, he continued on with his motions anyhow.

He placed himself between her thighs, and ground his covered groin against her throbbing core. She bucked in response, and as she did, he dipped his head to take a sensitive nipple into his mouth.

She groaned as he flicked his tongue across the hardened peak, and when he withdrew, she whined.

"Why did you stop?" she complained. When he didn't answer, she opened her eyes to find him licking the inside of his mouth with distaste.

"Oh, sorry. I bet that stuff doesn't taste very good."

He agreed. But he very much wanted to continue. He pressed her bare chest flush against him as he rose, and before she knew it, they were submerged into the sound below.

She wanted to be irritated. He could have asked! But the cool water was a great relief. And the way he rubbed her breasts clean of the lotion was an even greater relief still.

She wrapped her legs around him as he kept to his task, and once cleaned off, he dipped his head once more to take her nipple in his mouth.

He pressed her back against a half-submerged boulder, grinding his hips against her as he trapped her with his body.

"I guess you _weren't_ taking about the beach," she quipped, as she felt his rock-hard erection pressing into her core.

As she threw her head back against the smooth surface of the boulder behind her, he lavished attentions on her neck and throat as she ran her hands up his shoulders and into his hair.

He released her and withdrew slightly. The intensity of his gaze matched the neediness of her own, and he reached below the surface to unwrap his last remaining garment.

Once his task was completed, he removed it from the water, presenting his handiwork, before flinging it over her head to rest atop the rockface above.

She smiled wickedly at his antics, repeating them herself. She reached down with both hands to step out of her bottoms, and he licked his lips as she brought them above the surface to mimic his actions. Tossing them over the back of her head, they joined his coverings up above.

He had a hand pressed against the rock on either side of her head, and leaned his hips forward to make contact with hers once more. His cock was flat against his belly as he pushed her back into the hard surface, and the sweet pressure of the contact ripped an intimidating growl from his throat.

Her hands moved to his hips to beckon him even closer, and when his lips finally crashed into hers, she moaned in relief.

He removed one hand from the rock behind her to line himself up with her heat, and she hooked a leg around his waist to grant him better access.

The additional surrounding wetness of the bay allowed him to enter her in one thrust, and he swallowed any reaction her voice intended to make from his pleasurable intrusion.

He could have easily supported her with his unrivaled strength, but the water made her weightless; freeing his hands to roam over her luscious form as he thrusted with her legs wrapped around him. She grabbed on to his shoulders for dear life as he pounded her against the rock, and she moved her hand behind his neck to pull his forehead flush against hers.

He panted in between kisses, letting his heavy breath travel across her face. When she was nearing her peak, he stiffened, and stilled his movements, causing her to reopen her eyes in worry.

"What's wrong?" she forced out in between her own ragged breaths. He only looked into her eyes a moment, before relocating them around the large boulder to press her up against a different side.

He held them still like that a moment, his face betraying nothing as she only regarded him with a confused expression.

"What?" she tried again, and this time, he smiled evilly in response.

He used a youki barrier to mask both of their presence, before picking up where they had left off before his abrupt change of venue.

She didn't know what his deal was, but found she had no time to think on it as he resumed his wonderful assault on her person.

After fucking her against her backrest for a moment more, he spoke cryptically.

"It would appear that my sanctuary has been invaded yet again."

Her back was being repeatedly banged against the hard surface behind her as he made violent contact with their mid sections. She huffed incredulously.

"You're being pretty _invasive_ yourself, buddy!" she accused with amusement, before his statement finally registered in her quite distracted mind.

"Wait... again?"

"KAGOME?!" The familiar voice of her hanyou protector called out in search of her. Damn! Had he been looking for her? Did he see them before they hid behind the boulder?

The demon lord didn't stop his movements as she tried to push him off of her. He tried to placate her.

"He did not see us. And with my barrier in place, he will not sense us... unless I wish him to."

"Don't you dare!" she threatened. She could very well picture Sesshoumaru dropping his barrier, if only to rub her indiscretion in his brother's face. If he did, he was in for a world of hurt- purification style.

He raised an eyebrow at the challenge, but seemed to recognize the threat posed to him if he were to follow through with his own. Damn. The look on Inuyasha's face would have been sooo gratifying... Almost as gratifying as-

A brief flittering of reiki shocked him from his musings, nearly bringing him over the edge with the pleasurable jolt.

He stilled only briefly to temper his pending orgasm, and she reacted in fear as he looked at her dangerously.

She was worried she had gone too far. No one in their right mind would threaten the demon lord. But then again, no one in their right mind would let him fuck them mercilessly in public... would they?

She relaxed when he resumed his motions, and it took all she had to contain her pleased reaction to them. Inuyasha was still calling for them from a spot in the distance, and she didn't know what she would do if he discovered them.

"Our clothes! He might see them."

"He might," he conceded, his continued and feverous thrusting making it clear he didn't give one fuck about it.

"Though it is not likely. He is not currently near the lookout I took you from."

The news calmed her a bit, and she decided to let him keep on distracting her. If they were going to get caught, she might as well make it worth it.

She blocked out the sounds of Inuyahsa's efforts to find her, and instead focused on Sesshoumaru's large, girthy cock bottoming out on her womb as he slid in and out of her with practiced perfection.

She couldn't restrain the loud moan she released as he pushed her over the edge by force, and she was very grateful that he pressed his hand tightly over her mouth to keep the sound from echoing off the rock faces that surrounded their private haven.

As she clamped down around him, he picked up his pace to a fervent degree, thrashing in the water wildly as he reached his own end.

He slowed to a crawl as the last of his seed was spilt, and she lifted her hand to brush his damp bangs from his forehead as they both gasped for breath in the blissful afterglow of their spontaneous deeds.

The sounds of the search party could no longer be heard, and she only hoped he had continued on without having noticed them.

She felt guilty that he was looking for her, and that she was hiding her presence. But she wouldn't feel guilty about what she had done with his brother. She was a grown, single woman. And she could do what she pleased. But she decided that the next time she went through the well, she would return with a few extra helpings of ramen to make up for her disappearance. And one other gift as well...

"Next time I come, I will bring you your own sunglasses."

A/N: It's so cold around here lately. I needed something to warm me up.

I haven't written a lemon in a while, it's easy to get rusty.

Sigh... Why do I always have to interrupt them? I feel like I can't get through a lemon without some sort of intrusion. I guess the badness of them together appeals to me, and I like to constantly address it...


End file.
